


The Land of the Power

by TimeIsTicking



Series: Power, Lust, Death [1]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeIsTicking/pseuds/TimeIsTicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of the Titan killers survives. This is his tale....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of the Power

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the darkness of the series, contains a lot of blood and gore...
> 
> For those who are afraid turn back....

Eduran. A land, a piece of land which may not seem like its no other. It is beauty to some, it is haven to some, but its a land in complete isolation. Isolation however gives out a natural order and law. With its beauty guarded by titans who oppose other powers for its wise and orderly. Nothing is ever so alone.

Structures made out of might and steel harden themselves on its ground completing a mighty hold. Far from any reach of true light, one beacon sits upon a circle shining gold as if the magisterial commanded it so. From a small piece of land to a industrialized empire, this area is regarded with might. Power in structures gives the natural aura that surrounds this place.

For those who fear it stay away, but the brave ones go in for battle. Gods have carved the arenas itself for these creatures, creatures of the order. They have been specialized and set out, the gods likes this yes. It is the power and command of one man, Aerosed who looks upon his population with disdain and hatred. A powerful leader with a terrible flaw, the lust of power.

You may not know what this place it but it surrounds you, occupies you, and owns you. This place is a waste land of the Powerful, and the downfall of the Weak. For years and generations this place have flourished and taken gratitude but it is weakening. Order is chaos and while chaos become calmness.

Creatures populate it. Not like any out creatures, but creatures who can stand. Aerosed watches over them as if they were his children but they become his pawns. Every last of them trapped in a world of work under his rule. No escape at all, but to those who do are killed in the lust for power.

What is this world you may ask? It's like no other, you have been living in it and you might not even know. The understanding and uncertainty of death fills the air of this place. Arenas grow louder every striking blow of a sword, while the weak upon the death blow of the arrow cower and die.

Me? I'm a survivor, a titans weakness, the downfall of this place of power. No one may command me, but I command myself. Titans envy me with their strength but I can smite them with one stroke of a pen.

Who I'm I? I already told you.

Why are you doing this? To free the minds of creatures, helpless from Aerosed

This is my life, I've lived it for 20 years, now is time to fight back.

-continued....


End file.
